Silly Little Questions
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: A silly game of questions can turn into so much more. Fluffy Harry/Ron oneshot. Slash!


"You want to play a game

**A.N.- **Hey, just another really fluffy Ron/Harry… I've come to quite like this pairing. This one just came to me as well and I spent today writing it… so please review and tell me what you think! Or add me to author alert :)

--

"You want to play a game?" Harry asked his boyfriend. The two seventh-years were lying on the top of the astronomy tower on a blanket, looking up at the stars. Only Hermione knew about their relationship, and it was the last week of school, so they came up here to have a little alone time before they had to leave this school forever.

"Like what?" Ron asked amused.

"Oh, I don't know. We'll make it up as we go along. Random questions I guess."

"Alright, you start then," Ron said and smiled.

"Ok… let me see here," Harry began scratching his head. "What would you do if… Hermione announced to us tomorrow she was pregnant?" Harry asked jokingly.

Ron's nose crinkled in disgust. "Hermione?" he scoffed. "Yeah right! 'Abstinence is key, abstinence is key. Ron, you pervert! You shouldn't think like that!'" Ron mimicked in a girlish voice and Harry laughed.

"But say she _did…_ what would you do?" Harry pressed.

"Umm… I would prolly just gape at her for a minute. Then, I'd get a name out of her, and go beat the crap out of the git who did it to her," Ron finished.

"I'm with you on that one!" Harry agreed. "Your turn."

"Ok," Ron said and rolled over onto his side, his head propped up on his elbow. "What would you do if I told you I was straight after all?" he asked.

Harry mimicked Ron's position so they were facing each other, and Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the redhead. "Well… I'd be upset, obviously," he said thoughtfully, and then he reached out and slipped his free hand into Ron's. "But I will _always _still love you," he said firmly.

Ron smiled softly. "Awww, Harry! You're gonna make me cry!" he joked, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Harry returned the smile after they broke away, and sighed, laying back down. Ron turned over and lay down with his head on Harry's chest and an arm draped across his stomach.

"Hmmm. Would you rather be a Unicorn or a Werewolf?" Harry asked. Ron could feel Harry's voice vibrating through his chest.

"A Werewolf," Ron said without hesitation.

"Really? Why?" Harry questioned, a little surprised.

"Because then I'd still be human, and I could still be friends with you and Hermione and everyone. Unicorns can't talk! And plus," he lifted his head and looked at Harry, "I could get frisky with Lupin every full-moon!" He waggled his eyebrows and let out a howl before going into a fit of laughing.

Harry mock slapped him on the shoulder and joined into Ron's laughter. After their laughter had subsided, Ron nestled back into Harry's chest and thought about his question.

"If a midget wearing a wedding dress came running up here playing the banjo and said 'I need to walk my fish!' what would you do?" Ron asked, sounding serious.

Harry sat in silence for a moment before roaring with laughter. He hugged Ron to him, burying his face in his red hair. "Man I love you Ron," he mumbled into it, still chuckling. Ron nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"I love you too. But you didn't answer the question!" he said, glancing up at him.

Harry sat up and scooted back till he was leaning against the low wall of the tower, Ron followed and laid his head in Harry's lap as Harry began stroking his hair.

"To be perfectly honest, I'd probably scream like a girl, whip out my wand, and hex him into oblivion," Harry stated simply. "I'd be scared as hell, actually," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Don't worry," Ron said softly. "I'll protect you." He said grinning up at Harry. God, how this kid got to him! Even the simplest things he did Harry loved. The cocky manner in which he spoke, all of his cheesy jokes, and random outbursts; Harry loved it all. He stroked the other boy's cheek, reveling in his soft skin and the love he knew Ron was giving off.

"Ok, my turn. If you were a Pokémon what would you be?" Harry asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"A poke-a-what?" Ron said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Well I don't know what '_mon_' I'd be poking if that's what you're asking-" Ron began, confused, but was cut off by Harry's cheerful laugh.

"No I said _Pokémon. _There these little animals with special powers in the Muggle world. They have collector cards, and a TV show. But I guess you wouldn't know about that," Harry explained.

"Well then I've never heard of 'em," Ron said with a frown.

"Oh. You'd probably be a Charmander," Harry said smirking.

"What's that?" Ron asked, turning over slightly, his eyes sparkling in the darkness as he looked anxiously up at Harry.

"Well first off, he's a lizard/dragon type thing, but small and cute. He's red, like your hair, and he's hot and full of fire!" Harry waggled his eyebrows. Ron giggled.

"Would you rather date Hermione or _Malfoy,_" Ron asked, drawing out the latter's name in disgust.

"Malfoy, he's _hot_!" Harry said quickly, but upon a look from Ron cleared his throat. "I mean Hermione." Ron smiled.

They sat in the silence for a while, Ron staring blankly up at the stars, his mind wandering. After a few minutes, he realized Harry's movements across his hair had stopped and he hadn't asked another question. He glanced back over to Harry, who was staring up at the night sky, a nervous expression on his face. His hands were twisting and pulling nervously at each-other.

"Harry?" Ron asked gently.

He looked down at Ron, startled and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry. I guess it's my turn?" Ron nodded. Harry took a deep breath, let it out, and gently lifted Ron's head from his lap till he was in a sitting position. From there he drew Ron up till they were both standing.

Ron looked at Harry quizzically, wondering why he needed to stand up so Harry could ask a silly little question. Harry slipped his hands into Ron's and Ron noticed they had gone clammy and slightly sweaty. "This question is a little more serious then the other ones, ok?" Harry tested Ron, studying his face. One hand had gone to his pocket where he had something small balled in his fist.

"Ok," Ron said nervously, still not knowing what Harry was doing. Then Harry surprised him.

The raven-haired boy got down on one knee, pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a sparkly silver ring. "Ron Weasley… will you marry me?"

Ron gasped, and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. All he could do was nod. Harry let out a sigh of relief and grinned up at Ron. He slipped the ring onto the boy's left ring finger and kissed his hand softly.

Ron pulled Harry up to his level and kissed him gently, but with meaning. "I love you," he said when he pulled back.

"Good because if not, I bought that ring for nothing." Harry smiled. "Oh and I love you too."

"So _Mr. Weasley_… or am I Mr. Potter? Well either way, _husband,_" Ron said, smiling to himself at how good it sounded. "What should we do now?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it, and looked back at Ron. He cocked one eyebrow and smirked.

Ron's eyes widened as he caught on. "I'll race you to the Room of Requirements." And with that they both took off running.

--

**A.N-** Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
